1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process which can be carried out on a large-scale for the aldol condensation of nitroparaffins with aldehydes, particularly formaldehyde.
2. Statement of Related Art
The base-catalyzed reaction of nitroparaffins with aldehydes, particularly formaldehyde, is known. For example, in the case of nitromethane all the acid hydrogen atoms are substituted by formaldehyde as hydroxymethyl groups in the presence of bases. The reaction is highly exothermic and furthermore side-reactions can occur if certain temperature limits are exceeded, because both the aldehydes and the nitroparaffins react with themselves in the presence of bases at high temperatures. It is therefore usual for the process to be carried out in an organic solvent or in a high dilution.
The reaction of aqueous formaldehyde solution with aqueous sodium hydroxide at temperatures of 5.degree. to 10.degree. C. in gram-amounts is described in the Japanese Patent Application 74/70,911, cited in "Chemical Abstracts" 81, 119937y, (1974).